Dreamworld
by Devilmaycry37
Summary: Dante enters the dreamworld and finds his father.


It was cold outside. so cold that it made your skin red and painfull , your spine tingle and you feel like your blood will freeze. Dante stood outside quietly looking around him. It was hard to see because it was still dark and thick fog swept across the dark empty streets. It was one AM and Dante had already been awake for several hours. Dante ,now realizing that the streets weren't as empty as he thought, stepped forward with his hands ready to pull out his guns. He stoppedand looked behind him. Then suddenly three demons jumped out from nowhere. Dante pulled out his guns and fired at the demons. Bullet shells fell to the ground as Dante shot. faster and faster he shot at the demons. Then as quickly as they had came, the demons vanished away into the fog.Dante knew he wasn't safe here and ran into the dark streets.

later that day Dante went down to the market place. The fog had cleared and by now it was twelve PM. Lots of people wandered the streets now and were going about there normal daily buisness. A voice called out from accross the road, " Dante"! It was an old voice. Dante looked accross the road and saw the man who had shown him how to fight.

" Master Hiragana", Dante said in disbelief. Dante hadn't seen him since him was fourteen and had just finshed his training. Dante walked accross the road and spoke to his old master "Where have you been"? Dante asked. "I just came back from a long holiday I was on" master Hiragana replied. They both spoke about things they had done and places they had trained. The talking was stopped when police sirens rang out loudly. Cars and vans drove at top speed Dante saw four blue figures being chased by the police vans. " Demons" he said, then ran towards where the demons were now cornered. "Step back boys" Dante said, and the police did as they were told. Dante and master Hiragana stepped towards the demons but they all bounded up the walls where they had been cornered. Dante ran up the walls then followed by Hiragana. They were now running accross the rooftop of the houses and shops. Tiles fell off the roofs and smashed to the ground. The demons ran faster and faster and Dante and hiragana were slowing now and then they both stopped. Dante saw a motor bike parked at the side of the road. They both jumped off the roof and got on the bike. Dante found the key still in the motor bike and quckly turned it on. Rumbles filled the streets as Dante went faster. They had driven for some time now and were still going fast. Dante saw a large brick wall about fifty metres away. He changed into his demon mode, grabbed Hiragana and jumped off the bike and flew forward just as it crashed in the wall. " You're a demon?" Master Hiragana asked, Dante didn't reply. He flew down do the ground and left Hiragana there, then flew off to get the demons. Dante could see the demons in the distance. They were heading for an old abandoned building. "Thats it", he said and soared faster than he ever had done before.

Dante arrived at the deserted building. He could here noises from inside, and with that kicked the door with such force it fell off. He saw weapons of torture around the room, blood stains on the walls and to his disbeief the remains of humans left to rot in one of the corners of the room. Dante looked at one of the torture device. The reamains of someone was still in the device. The person had been locked in a cage. The person had been left to die. The person had been stabbed with spike then his face burned burned with a flamethrower. This person was Dante's father. Dante could tell because of the tattoo on his hand. Dante hadn't seen his father since he was five and could hardly remember him. Dante's mother had shown him pictures of his father when he was alive. Dante walked back from the corpse of his father. " DEMONS" , he shouted, " YOU KILLED MY FATHER, AND NOW I WILL KILL BANISH AND SEND YOU TO THE FAR DEPTHS OF HELL!" with that demons rushed in from outside and inside and standing around Dante. He ran to the nearest wall and bounded up it pulling out his sword as he went. He sliced the demons with anger that he had never felt before angrier and angrier he got as he choped demons corpses fell to the ground and blood poured from from the corpses lying dead. Thousands more came in and Dante got angrier and angrier and angrier then suddenly Dante exploded light flew frm his heart and an aura if fire wrapped around him. All the demons fell dead and lay accross the flew. Dante retunred to his original form and laughed but then fell dead accross the ground as the demons had. His heart beated faster and faster and faster.

Dante sat upright in bed sweat poured from his head and he gave out sigh of releif. "Just a dream he said to himself" and went back to sleep and dreamed.


End file.
